Hide My Feelings LiamLouis
by therebelangel3
Summary: After Louis dumps his girlfriend, Liam starts to feel a little love between himself and Louis. Will they realize that they have an everlasting love that they have been hiding since the band got together!
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Liam's P.O.V:

Harry, Niall, Zayn and I sat on the couch in the living room of our flat, watching the movie _Love, Always_, which Harry picked- as usual. Niall was completely absorbed into the movie but Zayn and I were about to rip our hair out, we've watched this movie so many times. That's when the door opened. Louis walked in through the front door and he looked beat up. Harry instantly stood up and rushed over to him. I also stood but didn't move from where I was standing. "Louie, are you alright?" Louis slowly shook his head. "What happened, lad?" Niall said, starting to tear up. Man, he's so emotional. "My girlfriend…..broke up with me." Harry hugged him and I saw Louis hold onto him tightly. "Go rest, mate." Harry said and Louis trudged to his room. "What do we do?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence. Zayn and Harry shrugged but Niall stood up and shrieked, "WE THROW HIM A PIZZA PARTY!" And yes, I said "shrieked." Harry just shook his head. "I don't know. I think we should just let Louis make it through on his own." Zayn nodded and turned off the movie. "What are you doing?" Harry practically yelled at him. "Leaving, duh." I rolled my eyes as Zayn walked out of the house. I looked around and realized Niall was gone. What the heck? Why is everybody suddenly leaving? Harry sighed and walked to his room but I thought something needed to be done to help Louis. I tip-toed to his room and wiggled the doorknob. It was unlocked so I made my way into the room and saw Louis lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He looked up at me and smiled. "Hey Li," I was surprised at his change of mood. "Hey Lou, are you alright?" He shrugged and sat up. "I'm cool," My eyebrows shot up in surprise. "But, I thought you were devastated about your girlfriend?" He smiled and inched forward until he was at the edge of the bed. "I pretended to be sad because I actually dumped her but the boys liked her so I decided to act like she dumped me." Huh, wonder why he dumped her. So I asked him. "Oh, I was just losing interest really fast. Besides, I was pretty sure she was sleeping around." Okay, that's…..good to know. I walked up to his bed and sat next to him. "But, I do feel kind of bad that I had to dump her." He frowned and leaned his head on my shoulder. "Why did you _have _to dump her?" He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. My body instantly froze. "I'm interested in someone else." He gripped my hand hard and I pulled away. "What're you doing?" I asked him, eyes wide. His eyes lost their sparkle that they always had. "I just needed someone to comfort me. I'm sorry," He frowned and stared down at the floor. Now I wanted to frown because it did feel _kind of _good. I inched my hand forward until I grasped his. He looked up at me and smiled that cheeky smile of his. I returned the smile and hugged him. He held me tight like he did Harry and I smiled. I had always wanted to be hugged by Louis like he hugged Harry. Now that it's happening, I feel kind of special. I could get used to this kinda…friendship.

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF MY FIRST FANFIC! :D


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

The next day, Louis seemed very clingy. He sat next to me at breakfast _and _lunch, he walked by my side when we went out to the mall. I don't know what was up with him. When we got home from the mall- which we had gone to because of Louis being "so sad"- Louis dragged me into his room and dumped everything he had bought onto the bed. "I need your opinion on _everything!" _He smiled at me and started digging through the pile of clothes, shoes, and everything else! "Uh, Louie-" I started but he interrupted. "What do you think of these?" He slipped on some sunglasses and smiled. I guess I might as well do this for him. "They're great, Lou." He clapped and we went one-by-one through everything in the pile. After we had put everything away, he hugged me tightly. "Thanks for going through this with me Liam." I smiled. "You're welcome, Louie." He pulled away and smiled, then sat down on his bed and patted the spot next to him. I chuckled and sat down next to him. "I think I'm almost ready to tell the person who I like!" He smiled. _Why is he sharing this with me? _I thought. "Well, then congrats on having enough courage to so. Who is it?" He grabbed my hand. "It's a secret." He whispered then winked. I was confused about the wink but I guess that's what friends do right? It's completely natural, I think. "Well, thanks for everything, Li!" He said with a bright smile. He walked me to his bedroom door then unexpectedly, kissed my cheek. "What was that for?" I asked, touching my cheek with my index finger. Louis examined me closely. "Just for being a good friend." I smiled at this remark and kissed his cheek as well. "You're a good friend too, Louis." I walked out and headed to my room. I plopped down onto my bed and smiled at myself. I don't know why but I felt a spark when his lips came in contact with my skin. It was so….._Magical. _I know, that's cheesy but it's true. It was amazing. I lay down on my bed and fell asleep, dreaming of Louis.

The next morning, I woke up and headed into the kitchen. Then, I saw smoke coming from the stove. "Fire!" I yelled and Louis was the only one who came rushing in. he yelled in panic and pulled a dish of-_Whatever it was, _out of the oven. I stared at him and shocked at how he was trying to make breakfast. "Dang it!" he complained, stomping his foot. "I wanted to make an awesome breakfast for you." He said, turning to me. My eyebrows shot up. "For me?" He nodded. "But I ruined it." I walked up and hugged him. "It's fine, Lou. I'd rather have cereal anyways." I headed towards the cabinet and grabbed the box of Fruitios that Niall always made sure were kept in the house. I poured a bowl and sat down to eat. Louis sat down in front of me with a leftover piece of pie that was in the fridge. I chuckled and continued eating. A few minutes later, Harry walked in and randomly planted a kiss on Louis' head. "Morning Lou, how you feeling?" I instantly hated seeing Harry kiss Louis, but why? It never bothered me before. "I'm fine," Louis answered without looking up from his plate. Harry just nodded and made himself some eggs. "Okay, so Liam today, I'm certain I'm going to tell my crush!" He whispered so Harry wouldn't hear. "That's great Louis! Good luck!" He smiled and stood up. "Liam, can I speak to you?" Wait huh? I didn't know what to do so I just stood up and followed Louis to his room. I walked in and Louis shut the door behind me. "So," He started as I sat down on the bed. "What's up?" I asked, looking up at him. He took a deep breath and I saw him twiddle his thumbs. "What's wrong Louis? I thought you were going to go tell your crush you like them." He looked me deeply in the eyes. "I don't have to go, Liam." I felt my stomach tighten. I clutched it and stared up at Louis who was now giving me a small smile. "Why not?" I barely croaked out. "Because," Louie said calmly. He sat down next to me and grabbed my hand. "He's right in front of me." I felt like my heart was about to explode.

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

My body froze from shock. Did Louis just say what I think he just said? I tried to wiggle my hand out of his but he held it in a firm grasp. I didn't know what to say. I was pretty damn straight but part of me was actually _happy _at Louis' words. What was I supposed to do? Reject him? No, that would hurt his feelings. "Well?" Louis' beautiful voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked away from him, really uncomfortable. "Uhhhh," I made the mistake of looking up at him and saw pain shoot through his eyes. "You don't like me back," Before I could say anything-if I even had anything to say- he stood up and paced around the room. "I knew you wouldn't like me back, I just knew it! I just argued with myself until I finally decided to give it a shot and see what you would say but you're not saying anything so that's bad!" I saw tears starting to run down his face. He said more but I tuned him out because I felt so guilty for making him upset. "Louis, please don't cry." I whispered, staring down at my hands. I felt his gaze burn into me but I tried to ignore it. Louis didn't say anything so I looked up at him. His cheeks were already tear-stained and his eyes locked with mine. "And why not?" He said in a choked voice because of all his tears. I swallowed hard. I took all my strength to say little words that would make a big change on my relationship with Louis. "Because I care about you too," I muttered. He stared at me from where he was standing, not moving an inch. "You mean it?" He took small steps towards me very slowly. I nodded and shot him a small smile. He came closer and closer until he stood right in front of me. I watched his chest go up and down as he took deep breaths, deciding what to do next. He leaned down and I closed my eyes, ready for anything. That's when I felt his soft lips caress mine. Louis rested his hands on my chest and started to glide them upwards until his fingers were hooked together behind my neck and gently pushing my head forward. I ran my tongue on his bottom lip, begging for entrance which he gladly allowed. I ran my tongue all inside of his mouth, wanting to explore Louis in every way possible. I leaned back and lied on the bed and Louis climbed on top of me. But a knock on the door interrupted us. "Guys!" Niall's voice called from the other side of the door. "Come on! The studio called and they want us down there now to record a new song." I listened to Niall's footsteps run down the hall to his room. Louis climbed off of me and rushed to his dresser, grabbed a comb and began to comb his hair down. "I'm going to go get ready in my room," I said, shooting him a smile that he returned in the mirror but I felt a pang of disappointment. Why did the studio have to call now, why did Niall have to interrupt us now? I guess I'll have to get over it. I headed out of Louis' room and to my own. I pulled on some jeans and a V-necked shirt. After the band was ready, we all climbed into Zayn's car, which was _surprisingly _tiny. It didn't have a passenger seat but Zayn said it broke off. So Zayn drove and us other four were squished into the back but the bright side is, Louis made sure he was squished right next to me.

During the recording, I got kind of pissed off at seeing Harry's arm around Lois the whole time. But I need to understand they still have that _"Larry Stylinson" _thing going on. But at least while we listened to the song after recording it, Louis was by my side the whole time. I couldn't believe I haven't felt this before! It was incredible. I was so surprised that I was just now feeling this!

When we got home, Niall shrieked when he saw Harry pull out the spaghetti noodles. "SPAGHETTI!" He yelled and rushed to the stove to help Harry, apparently thinking with more people, it will cook faster. I saw Zayn roll his eyes and head to his room but Louis had a big grin plastered onto his face. "What're you smiling about?" Harry asked, chuckling. Louis just shrugged and walked into the living room. I plopped down onto the couch beside him and he grabbed my hand. My body became stiff. What if the others saw us like this? Suddenly, Niall walked in and sat down next to me. He just ignored us holding hands and flipped on the TV. My eyebrows shot up in surprise. Oh wait, it's natural for us to hold hands! I mean, we do it all the time. I guess it's alright then! _Stop being paranoid, Liam! Nobody cares! _I thought to myself. I just needed to calm down. I let Louis lean against me as Niall flipped through the channels. "Dinner!" Harry called from the kitchen an hour later. We all got up and went to eat. This was great. I had my friends-_especially _Louis- and that's all that mattered.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

It's been 2 weeks and Louis has been sleeping in bed with me almost every night- and _no, _nothing happened. One night, Louis completely shocked me by asking, "When are we going to tell the boys? I mean, we can't hide it from the forever." My eyes widened and I didn't notice but my nails began to dig into Louis' bare back. He must've noticed my shock by my silence- and of course me _digging my nails into his back. _He rested a hand on my chest and rubbed my forearm gently with the other to calm me down. "We don't have to tell them right way, Liam. We can keep it on the low for a little while." I remained silent and he pulled me closer, tangling our legs together. After minutes of uncomfortable silence, I hoped that he hadn't fallen asleep because I had a question that was aching for an answer. "Lou?" I whispered into his ear. "Hmm?" He kept his eyes closed so I didn't know if he was awake or asleep when he did that so I just continued. "Are we…You know, like…Together?" That's when his big beautiful eyes opened. "What do you think?" He whispered, his eyes burning into mine. I slowly nodded and he smiled as he cuddled closer to me. I kissed the top if his head and fell asleep, with my love in my arms.

I woke up to yelling and crying-which was definitely Niall's crying because he so sensitive- that was coming from the kitchen. Oh my God, Louis told them about us! I got out of bed and hurried to slip a shirt on. After I had, I rushed out and into the kitchen, where Niall was curled up in a ball in the corner of the room, crying. Harry and Zayn were yelling at each other and Louis was leaning against the kitchen counter, staring down at his hands. Oh no! "What's wrong, guys?" I asked, trying to sound casual. Zayn groaned and left the kitchen, hitting the wall with his fist before he walked out. My eyes widened at Harry and he sighed. "The studio called and they….." He trailed off, staring up at the ceiling. Niall burst into tears and finished for Harry, "They didn't like the song and they said that Zayn was holding us all back!" My eyes went as wide as they could and I felt like my heart had stopped. That means- "Zayn wants to leave the band," Louis whispered. I collapsed onto my knees. I was happy that Louis hadn't come out yet about them but….Zayn leaving the band? It just doesn't make sense! I looked up at Louis, just noticing something. "Did you just say…Zayn _wants _to leave the band? Or do you mean the studio is making him?" Louis just stared at the ground. Harry answered for him. "The studio isn't making him. After they told him that he was holding the band back, he decided that he didn't want to do that so he just wants to leave." Niall cried even louder and I realized that he was actually there. I shook my head. "This can't be happening! We have to talk him out of it!" I looked over and saw Niall wiping away his tears. "I'm in!" He yelled n a choked voice, shooting up. Louis shrugged and walked over to my side. Harry smiled and we all walked into Zayn's room where he was sitting on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Zayn, we have something to say." Harry said in a confident voice. He just shook his head. "Guys, please don't."

"We are not letting leave!" Niall ran up to him and jumped on him. "But I need to!" Zayn said. "Over our fucking dead bodies!" Niall practically yelled. Louis snickered, like he always does when Niall cusses. I heard Niall starting to cry again and I know Zayn can't say no when Niall starts crying. "I guess it was a ridiculous idea." Niall clapped merrily. "So, you're staying?" Zayn shrugged. "Sure, of it means that much to you guys!" Niall shrieked happily. I sighed in relief. "Good but when I heard the yelling and crying when I woke up, I thought Louis had told you guys about him and me." I chuckled then realized what I had just said. "What do you mean?" Harry asked, his eyebrows furrowing. Oh shit!


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! What the hell was I supposed to say? _'Oh yeah, I'm gay and Louis is my boyfriend!' _Yeah, right. I looked around at the other boys, who were waiting patiently for an answer. "Uhhh…." was all I could manage to get out of my mouth. I shot a worried and pleading glance over at Louis, who shot me a small smile back. He nodded. "I'll tell them,"

"Tell us what?" Niall asked, climbing off of Zayn. I saw Louis' chest go up and down slowly as he took deep breaths. And finally, he began to walk towards me. I froze instantly because I just afraid of what he was probably about to do. He stood right in front of me and I could feel his hot breath on my face. I tensed up but then just melted as Louis took my face in his hands. I knew exactly what he was about to do next so I braced myself for the boys' reactions. Louis pressed our lips together in a gentle kiss and I instantly heard all of the boys gasp and Louis smiled into my lips. Well, I learned one thing: Louis had a pretty good way of getting to the damn point.

It was 2 hours later and Louis and I groaned as Niall repeated the same annoying question for the twenty-seventh time. "So you guys are…_together?" _His voice cracked when he said the last word. I sighed and noticed that Louis was trying his best not to blow his top because Louis was the band member who never wanted to get mad at anyone or have someone mad at him. "Yes Niall, we are." Louis strained voice said through gritted teeth. "Well, that's got to be awkward." I heard Harry mutter from where he was standing in the corner of the room. I looked over at him and raised one eyebrow. "What do you mean, Curly?" He chuckled a little bit but then looked up at me, with his eyes showing me how serious he was right now. "What is it?" I pressed on, wanting an answer out of him. "Well, won't the…_sex….._be awkward?" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Louis' jaw drop. "Harry…..You're supposed be so innocent!" Harry rolled his eyes at Louis' words. "Shut the fuck up, Louie." Louis scoffed and looked away from him. "Harry…that is a very…._interesting _question but do you really think it's necessary to ask that?" I asked, my eyes still wide. "That is a very interesting question.." Niall started then he clutched his stomach. "And now I feel sick to my stomach." Harry just shrugged and stared down at the floor. Zayn finally spoke, "Well, I guess I feel happy for you guys."

"Thank you, Zayn!" I said, smiling wide. "Yeah thanks and Harry," Louis looked over at Harry who looked up at the sound of his name. "Liam and I will make it work," He said, smiling. He kissed my cheek and I smiled back at him. This was the beginning of my new life with Louis.

Zayn called management and talked to them about him not leaving the band after all and that he didn't care if they thought he was holding back the band. We all high-five each other after Zayn gets off the phone but then there was a knock on the door. Niall walked to the door and opened it to see Simon standing there, his face red. "Management is PISSED!" He yelled, charging into the flat. Simon's here…..We're all fucked.


End file.
